


Ring, Ring, Ring

by StuckInALoop



Series: Reign's No Plot Drabbles and One shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Female Peter Parker, Gen, No Plot, Short, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInALoop/pseuds/StuckInALoop
Summary: Could they shut up for one second?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Reign's No Plot Drabbles and One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Ring, Ring, Ring

**Author's Note:**

> ugh so yeah this is just a vent fic because parents were fighting again, lowercase intented dont yell at me
> 
> there will be bad punctuation and grammer

penny watches from her spot on the couch as may and her boyfriend scream at each other, they’d been doing that a lot more lately, fighting- not the arguing kind, the _screaming_ kind where it hurts your lungs, she’s sure the neighbors can hear, the noise makes her ears ring as the sounds amplified ten fold by her enhanced hearing she can’t even understand what they’re saying

she looks around tears blurring her vision, she spots her door, if she could just get by them it shouldn't be hard right? clasping her hands over her ears she springs up darting past them and into her room, it doesn't really help, she curls up on her bed, trying to comfort herself

Before she could even think she’d dialed tony's number, by the time he’d answered before he’d even greeted her she’d panicked and hung up only for his caller id to pop up on her phone, the screaming piercing her skull, the panic and crying making it seem worse the it was

she answers 

“hey kid, is it friday already?” you can hear the smile in his voice. she holds in a sob, biting her lip, praying to any god that was out there he didn't hear the arguing 

“can you talk to me?” stupid, stupid penny why would you call him? just to ask to talk? he’s gonna think your weird

you can practically feel his brows furrow, the door slams shut and the yelling muffles, 

“sure kid. any specific reason why?” he asks softly, she takes a deep breath 

“no,” penny shifts, wiping the tears away, just his voice calmed her down, the strong confident sound grounding her.

“you don’t have to if you don’t want to I mean i wouldn't want to bother you-” he cuts her off,

“pen- penny! it's okay i’ll talk to you, wanna hear about my new project?” she hums curling up with the phone by her ear trying to ignore may and aaron as he talked about the new nanotech research until she fell asleep


End file.
